


The Five Stages of Grief Pie

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when Sam points out that Dean’s getting love handles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Stages of Grief Pie

A drabble for no reason other than these 100 words came to me.

**The Five Stages of ~~Grief~~ Pie**

That time when Sam points out that Dean’s getting love handles.  In response, Dean embarks on a fitness regimen.

1\. denial

I can resist temptation. 

God, look at the delicious juice running out of it when that golden pastry crust breaks open…

2\. anger

Dammit!  Shut up you rumbling, stupid stomach!

3\. depression

I can’t remember the last time I had a pie that smelled this good. Crap.  Must be getting old.

4\. bargaining

If I just have one mouthful, that won’t mean I’ve failed, will it?

5\. acceptance

“Dean! Where’s my cherry pie?”

Smiling, Dean pats his full tummy.


End file.
